Tainted (till you take my breath away)
by sebeuntiin
Summary: Semua cuma gara-gara bibir. Dan Daehwi karena dia selalu salah. (2Park, Woojin/Jihoon)


Semakin matang usianya, Jihoon menemukan ledakan endorfinnya ketika bersama dengan Woojin. Bersama dengan memar bekas gigitan di ceruk leher, baju yang kusut dan selimut yang ditendang menyendiri ke sudut ranjang. Jihoon mendekap punggung Woojin yang basah keringatan. Dia mengeluarkan napas putus-putus, kelopak mata bergetar seraya jemarinya mencengkram rambut Woojin.

Woojin adalah porosnya.

* * *

Pantulan bayangan Jihoon di kamar mandi memiliki bibir yang pucat dan kering. Dia kembali mengingat beberapa minggu yang lalu dimana Daehwi mengomel melihat Jihoon muncul pada hari pementasan dengan bibir yang pecah-pecah minim perawatan. Sambil memoles liptint, anak itu memberinya plastik berisi kotak lipbalm untuk bibir kering.

"Kalau terdesak, nggak selalu ada _stylist_ yang sempat membenahi bibir pemain laki-laki," ceramah Daehwi saat itu. "Dan orang nggak suka melihat pemain teater dengan bibir pecah-pecah." Daehwi memperhatikan bibir Jihoon. Puas dengan tampilan akhir, dia menutup liptint dan menunjuk plastik berisi lipbalm. "Intinya, kalau pagi-pagi bibir hyeong pecah, sering-sering pakai ini. Supaya nggak semakin parah."

Jihoon mengela napas dan menyalakan keran air. Sehabis mandi, dia berdiri di depan cermin sambil memulas lipbalm, memperhatikan bibirnya kian lembap pada polesannya. Dari ranjang, Woojin si pemilik punggung merah penuh bekas cakaran memperhatikannya.

"Aku langsung berangkat kuliah sehabis ini," kata Jihoon, memasukkan kembali lipbalm ke dalam tasnya. "Antara kamu cepat-cepat mandi dan ikut aku sarapan atau kutinggal sehabis aku makan."

Dengan gerungan malas, akhirnya Woojin bangkit dari ranjang dan meraih handuk sebelum bergegas ke kamar mandi. Dia tak lupa menyeringai ketika menangkap Jihoon memperhatikan tubuhnya lewat cermin.

Mereka makan nasi goreng sisa kemarin malam untuk sarapan. Jihoon bercermin sekali lagi untuk memastikan bibirnya sudah oke. Woojin melirik sekilas, meraih jaketnya dan membuka kunci pintu. Sebelum gagang pintu diraih, Jihoon menarik jaketnya sehingga lelaki itu berbalik. Jihoon mengendikkan kepala. "Cium."

Mata Woojin berkeliaran. Dari muka, menetap ke bibir, lalu ke hidung, lalu ke bibir lagi. Lalu dia mengecup dahi Jihoon pelan. Lalu berdeham. Dia menolak melihat Jihoon yang merupakan salah satu tanda kalau dia malu. "Ayo."

Yang dicium memegang dahinya secara impulsif. Punggung Woojin nampak kaku seolah tahu akan pandangan Jihoon kepadanya, "Biasanya bibir, kan?" Celetuknya sambil mengikuti Woojin keluar dari apartemen.

Woojin berdeham lagi.

* * *

"Aku hari ini ada acara sama anak nari, jadi nggak bisa mengantar," Woojin memberitahu ketika keduanya sampai di kampus. Dia mencabut kunci mobil dan meraih tasnya di jok belakang, merogoh-rogoh. "Kamu mau ke apartemenku lagi hari ini?"

Jihoon, yang diam saja sedari mereka parkir tertawa kecil. "Anak teater juga ada acara. Secara teknis, anak tari dan anak teater selalu ada acara bareng kalau mau ada pentas. Sebulan lagi ada pentas, kan?"

"Oh." Mata Woojin berkedip, satu kali, dua kali. Kunci duplikat apartemennya menggantung di jari. "Aku lupa."

Mengambil kunci duplikat dari tangan Woojin, Jihoon mengangkat bahu. "Kita bertemu di aula latihan nanti sore, kalau begitu. Aku tetap butuh kuncinya. Sampai nanti," dia mengecup pipi Woojin kilat dan keluar dari mobil.

Latihan berlangsung hingga siang. Saat istirahat, Jihoon sadar tatapan mata Daehwi bergegas sekilas menuju bibirnya, tersenyum puas tetapi tidak berkomentar. Alih-alih, dia menyodorkan kotak karton kecil. Lagi. Tapi kali ini bungkusan itu berwarna merah terang, jelas sebuah bungkus pemerah bibir.

"Tint," kata Daehwi dengan mata berbinar. Jihoon tidak pernah suka binar mata itu, yang seolah-olah merencanakan masalah. Dia mengerutkan dahi dan menatap Daehwi kesal. "Kau pikir aku nggak tahu ini apa? Yang mau aku tanyakan kenapa kamu memberiku ini."

"Ini tint yang hyeong pakai kemarin kita pentas. Cocok kan? Merah tapi nggak mencolok. Kata Hani-nuna buat hyeong pakai sehari-hari." Seperti sadar raut muka Jihoon yang kurang senang, dia cepat-cepat mengoreksi. "Kalau bibir hyeong pucat. Dan kalau mau."

Jihoon memasukkan tint itu ke saku jaketnya. "Apa yang kau rencanakan, Daehwi?"

"Nggak ada," balas Daehwi membela diri. "Kalau hyeong nggak mau, aku kembalikan ke Hani-nuna. Aku nggak maksa!"

Kalau Jihoon boleh berkata jujur, Daehwi terdengar amat mencurigakan. Anak itu boleh punya bakat akting untuk berdusta, tapi Jihoon juga anak teater yang tahu kalau anak itu mulai bertingkah. "Sejujurnya, ini ada hubungannya dengan Woojin?"

Yang lebih tua tahu dia telah memukul telak ketika Daehwi megap-megap, kebiasaan ketika dia tertangkap basah. Tak lama kemudian, Daehwi menghela napas. "Baiklah. Aku taruhan sama Jinyoung soal Woojin-hyeong. Kalau hyeong bisa buat Woojin-hyeong salah tingkah tiga kali, aku menang."

"Sebegitu ikut campurnya kau dengan hubungan orang lain?" tanya Jihoon, setengah marah setengah heran. "Dan apa yang membuatmu percaya kalau bibirku bisa membuat Woojin salah tingkah, pada awalnya?"

Daehwi meringis. "Maaf. Aku dan Jinyoung sering bertaruh tentang pasangan di kampus, hyeong harus tahu—sebenarnya menyenangkan—tapi Jinyoung menang terus, jadi aku kesal dan asal ngomong." Dia mengeluarkan mukanya yang paling memelas. "Kalau hyeong bantu, aku janji bagi dua hadiahnya dengan hyeong."

"Memang apa hadiahnya?"

"Ferrero Rocher. Yang sekotak besar, edisi Valentine."

Jihoon memukul kepala Daehwi ringan dengan naskah yang tadi dipegangnya. "Kamu bertaruh mati-matian cuma buat cokelat Ferrero?! Dan aku pikir hadiahnya uang sampai kamu berlaku seperti ini."

"Bantu aku, hyeong," rengek Daehwi. "Aku tahu Woojin-hyeong suka melirik sembunyi-sembunyi, tapi malu untuk langsung menatap. Makanya aku pikir kalau bibir hyeong dipoles sedikit, dia akan salah tingkah."

"Kamu pikir aku boneka rias, heh," dengus Jihoon, mencubit pipi Daehwi kesal. Dia mengabaikan panggilan Daehwi dan bergegas menyanggupi panggilan kakak pendamping untuk melanjutkan berlatih.

* * *

Acara yang dimaksud adalah diskusi koordinasi dan simulasi penampilan kasarnya. Bukan cuma sekali-dua kali klub tari dan teater mengadakan acara seperti itu, terkadang melibatkan paduan suara juga. Jihoon tahu akan ada banyak obrolan dan semacam _hangout_ besar-besaran, jadi tak sedikit yang datang dengan gaya layaknya datang ke pesta. Meskipun tak seheboh waktu datang ke pesta asli.

Dia tak tahu kenapa dia berdiri di depan cermin toilet kampus sepuluh menit sebelum jam acara. Kotak tint yang diberikan Daehwi berdiri di dekat wastafel, masih tersegel sempurna. Dengan jemari yang ragu-ragu, Jihoon meraih. Dia tidak pernah memakai tint diluar penampilan teaternya. Sambil memperhatikan bayangannya sendiri di cermin, Jihoon memulas.

Bibirnya bewarna merah terang. Daehwi tak berbohong ketika bilang warna tint ini cocok dengannya. Setidaknya, Jihoon tidak terlihat seperti banci. Dia memasukkan tint itu kembali ke jaketnya dan berjalan keluar.

Aula sudah ramai ketika Jihoon datang. Woojin sedang duduk di tangga panggung, membungkuk seraya dia tertawa dikelilingi anak-anak dari klub tari. Kursi lipat ditata di tengah aula dengan meja kayu untuk diskusi. Dia ingin menghampiri Woojin, tapi menjadi anak teater sendiri akan terasa canggung jadi Jihoon duduk di salah satu kursi lipat.

"Naskahmu ketinggalan di bangsal tadi," Seongwoo meletakkan naskah di hadapannya. Mata laki-laki itu langsung mendarat ke bibir Jihoon. "Oh! Tint bagus, Jihoon."

"Nggak seperti tint _ahjumma_ -nya Daniel, ya?" kekeh Jihoon geli. Beberapa waktu yang lalu seantero klub tari, paduan suara dan teater dibuat heboh oleh Daniel yang muncul menggunakan tint super tebal. Bibirnya menjadi terlalu merah dan terlihat seperti tante-tante. Konon, topik itu masih digunakan sebagai candaan sampai hari ini.

Seongwoo tertawa juga. Laki-laki itu duduk di samping Jihoon setelah memastikan tak ada yang duduk di sampingnya. "Jauh lebih mending. Yang terjadi dengan Daniel itu musibah."

"Jahat," komentar Jihoon sambil menyeringai.

Sebuah tangan menyentuhnya di bahu. Jihoon menoleh ke belakang, mendapati gerombolan di tangga panggung sudah bubar dan Woojin berdiri di dekatnya. "Hai."

Woojin tak menanggapi. Dia duduk di sebelah Jihoon yang lain, raut muka datarnya tak berubah. "Kamu menginap hari ini?"

"Aku pulang dulu," jawab Jihoon sengaja mendecakkan bibirnya. "Aku mau ambil baju di kos, baru ke apartemenmu. Nanti aku naik bis."

Mengangguk, percakapan itu ditutup. Jihoon menangkap pandangan Daehwi dari seberang meja, tampak kesal dan tidak terima Woojin bersikap biasa saja. Jinyoung tersenyum mengejek di sebelahnya. Tersenyum miring, Jihoon mengangkat bahu ketika Daehwi melotot.

* * *

"Kamu yakin nggak mau diantar?" tanya Woojin memastikan. Handuk menggantung di pundaknya, bergoyang-goyang seraya mereka berjalan ke toilet kampus. Hari sudah gelap membuat lampu toilet terlihat lebih terang daripada biasanya. Woojin menyalakan keran air, mencuci mukanya yang basah oleh keringat.

Jihoon memperhatikan Woojin dari belakang. Dia tak banyak bergerak selain latihan _blocking_ dan dialognya sementara Woojin lincah kesana kemari, membicarakan ide koreografi dengan anak tari yang lain sudah pasti keringatan. Jihoon juga tak suka apabila seandainya dia harus pulang dengan muka yang lengket oleh keringat.

"Nggak usah," jawab Jihoon pelan ketika Woojin mengangkat kepalanya, muka basah oleh air.

Jemari Woojin menyentuh dagu Jihoon dan mengangkat wajahnya. Sesaat mata Jihoon memindai seluruh toilet, menemukan bilik terbuka semua dan menyeringai. "Di sini?"

Woojin tidak menjawab. Dia menunduk dan mencium bibir Jihoon, membuka mulutnya atas inisiatif ciuman dalam. Otomatis lengan Jihoon mengalungi leher Woojin, tangan Woojin sendiri menekan pinggangnya melawan dinding. Jihoon menghela napas ketika Woojin menarik diri sesaat hanya untuk beralih mengecupi rahangnya dan turun ke leher. Jihoon menutup mata dan bersandar pada bahu Woojin, mengeluarkan napas berat.

Akhirnya, mereka memisahkan diri demi menghindari kecurigaan. Woojin berjanji untuk mengantar temannya yang lain dengan mobilnya, dan dia tak ingin ketahuan telah berciuman dengan pacarnya di toilet kampus. Jihoon tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Kamu duluan saja, bisnya berangkat sebentar lagi kan?" kata Woojin sambil membereskan lipatan bajunya. "Telepon kalau ada apa-apa."

Jihoon mengangguk. Dalam perjalanannya menuju terminal bus dia bertemu dengan teman-teman Woojin yang berkerumun di parkiran. Salah satunya bernama Mina, yang langsung bertanya tentang keberadaan Woojin begitu Jihoon menghampiri.

"Dia sedang cuci muka," jawab Jihoon menunjuk ke belakang. Mina gadis andalan klub tari. Dia cantik, tubuhnya bagus, dan merupakan teman dekat dari Woojin. "Sebentar lagi dia keluar. Aku duluan,"

"Kamu nggak ikut pulang bareng Woojin?" tanya Youngmin, di sebelahnya duduk Somi dan Haknyeon. Ketiganya merupakan anak tari juga. Tampaknya mereka ikut mobil Woojin. "Masih ada tempat, kan?"

"Naik bis," Jihoon menunjuk terminal di seberang jalan kampus. "Pulang ke kos."

Youngmin menggumam mengerti. Dia melambaikan tangannya. "Hati-hati di jalan, Jihoon."

Jihoon tersenyum simpul, mengangguk sebagai tanda pamit. Dia berlari-lari ketika bus sampai di terminal dan melompat masuk, mengeluarkan helaan napas berat ketika badannya bertumpu penuh pada kursi plastik. Matanya memandang ke seberang jalan, dimana Woojin sudah datang dan tersenyum menyapa teman-temannya.

* * *

Mobil Woojin baru saja terparkir ketika Jihoon datang membawa ransel menuju apartemennya. Woojin keluar dari mobil, tampak terkejut. "Hei." Sapanya, menunggu hingga Jihoon tiba di samping sebelum berjalan masuk ke apartemen.

"Baru sampai?"

Woojin mendengus dan menoyor dahi Jihoon. "Aku harus mengantar empat orang, kamu tahu? Kamu pikir aku tinggal menjentikkan jari dan semuanya langsung sampai selamat di rumah masing-masing?"

"Mana kutahu," balas Jihoon dongkol menyikut rusuk Woojin. Dia langsung kabur tak membiarkan Woojin membalas, menekan kode password apartemen Woojin yang dihafalnya tanpa dia sadari. Di belakangnya, Woojin mengikuti.

"Mau mandi?" tanya Jihoon berbalik menghadap pacarnya ketika mereka berdua masuk. Saat itu matanya sejajar dengan kaus Woojin yang bewarna terang.

Sebuah noda merah terdapat di kaus bagian bahunya. Noda itu kecil, seukuran ujung ibu jari dan berlepotan seperti telah digosok-gosok paksa. Jihoon mengenalinya sebagai noda merah bibir. Dia merasakan raut mukanya menegang, dan hatinya merosot.

"Jihoon," Woojin melambaikan tangan. "Mau mandi duluan?"

Linglung, Jihoon mengangguk dan masuk ke kamar Woojin untuk meletakkan tasnya. Dia menyambar setelan baju tidur dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

* * *

Singkat kata, Jihoon memasuki fase merajuk setelahnya. Dia tidur memunggungi Woojin malam itu, dan yakin Woojin menyadarinya juga. Masa bodoh. Dia sengaja bangun pagi-pagi dan mandi sepelan mungkin, pergi dari apartemen sebelum Woojin ikut terjaga.

"Kenapa dia nggak sadar sih? Melirik sedikitpun nggak!"

Jihoon mengaduk-aduk kopinya dengan perasaan jengkel, berniat konsultasi malah dikonsultasikan. Di seberang duduk Daehwi dan Jinyoung yang sibuk adu mulut tentang taruhan mereka. Bukannya Jihoon peduli soal pertengkaran mereka, tapi masalahnya beda lagi kalau yang sedang dibincangkan adalah urusannya dan pacarnya.

"Aku punya ide bagus: batalkan taruhannya." Gerutu Jihoon. Dia melirik jam, sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum kelas pertama. Dia meneguk kopinya hingga habis, bangkit berdiri mencangklong tas. "Mau ke kampus. Sebentar lagi ada kelas." Dia melambaikan tangan malas.

Jihoon datang lebih awal. Kelas masih sepi ketika dia membuka pintu, hanya beberapa orang sedang membuka buku dan membaca entah apa itu, dia tak terlalu peduli. Jihoon memutuskan duduk di samping Mina, yang tersenyum cerah begitu Jihoon mendekatinya.

"Kosong," kata Mina ceria. "Duduk saja."

"Omong-omong," sela gadis itu setelah Jihoon mengeluarkan buku dan alat tulisnya, bibir tersenyum simpul dan mata menatap Jihoon. "Ada _briefing_ anak tari tadi pagi untuk jadwal latihan, Woojin kelihatan uring-uringan."

Tubuh Jihoon menegang, tapi dia berusaha terlihat tak acuh. "Oh ya?"

"Kelihatan sebal banget," tambah Mina, tapi gadis itu tak benar-benar membantu perasaan Jihoon. "Kupikir kamu bakal tahu karena semalam dia bilang kamu menginap di apartemennya."

Jihoon mengangkat bahu. "Dia nggak bilang apa-apa. Jadi, aku juga nggak tahu."

"Oh ya?" giliran Mina bertanya kali ini. Gadis itu tertawa kecil dan membiarkan Jihoon tak menjawab, kembali asyik dengan ponselnya yang berwarna pink terang. Jihoon tersenyum seperti seseorang telah menjejalkan garam ke mulutnya dan menyibukkan diri dengan urusannya sendiri.

Dia tak ingin mengakuinya, tapi dia tak bisa fokus sepanjang kelas.

Setelah kelas usai, Mina memanggilnya sebelum dia sempat pergi. "Siang ini aku mau makan siang dengan yang lain," Gadis itu menunjuk ke arah di mana gedung kantin berada. "Bersama anak tari dan teater. Kamu mau ikut?"

Ragu-ragu, Jihoon mengangguk. "Jam dua belas aku ke sana. Aku pergi dulu sebentar, nanti aku menyusul."

* * *

Jihoon duduk di seberang Woojin. Anak itu tampak sibuk dengan ponselnya, yang langsung dimatikan begitu Jihoon duduk. "Hei. Mau makan apa?"

"Tunggu anak yang lain datang saja," jawab Jihoon, mendapati meja mereka masih kosong beberapa bangku lagi. Dia menjilat bibirnya melihat beberapa makanan yang terhidang di meja. Perutnya keroncongan. Dari tadi pagi, dia hanya menelan segelas kopi dan sebuah donat gula.

Seolah merasakan keroncongan perutnya, Woojin bangkit dari kursi. "Aku beli makanan. Sekalian kupesankan, kau mau apa?"

Meninjau cepat menu yang terpapar, Jihoon bungkam sesaat menentukan mau makan apa. "Ayam pedas," jawabnya cepat melihat gambar menu sebuah makanan berlapis saus merah membara. Woojin yang mendengarnya mengangkat alis.

"Pedas, kau yakin?" Woojin bertanya. Dia tak berkomentar ketika Jihoon mengangguk dan pergi dari meja untuk memesan makanan.

Ternyata Woojin tak salah dengan perkataannya. Sesuap dua suap, Jihoon banjir keringat dan tak henti-hentinya mendesis kepedasan. Dia telah menghabiskan gelas air kesekiannya. Anak-anak yang lain menatap Jihoon yang kepedasan dan menertawakannya, sementara Woojin menatap pacarnya terkesan.

"Aku nggak bisa habiskan," kata Jihoon pada akhirnya, menggeser piring kepada anak-anak yang dengan senang hati mengabiskannya untuknya. "Aku ke toilet dulu—cuci mulut."

Bibirnya kelihatan konyol—merah dan mulai membengkak. Jihoon berkumur hingga beberapa kali sebelum rasa pedas itu benar-benar hilang, memakan permen susu dalam perjalanannya kembali dari toilet. Dia berpapasan dengan Woojin yang berniat menyusulnya.

Seperti kebiasaan, mata Woojin selalu mengembara. Jihoon tak pernah tahu secara pasti apa yang sebenarnya dia tatap, tapi Jihoon merasa Woojin selalu menatap bibirnya. Atau dagunya. Entah. "Kenapa?"

"Memastikan kau nggak diare." Jawab Woojin serius dengan nada ringan, balik badan seolah sudah tahu Jihoon akan mengikutinya ke kantin. Jihoon menarik baju Woojin sehingga anak itu menghadapnya.

"Hei," sapa Jihoon dengan suara rendah. Kalau ada yang tak bisa Woojin lakukan, hal itu adalah akting. Dalam jarak sedekat itu, Jihoon bisa merasakan pacarnya gugup, jakun bergerak dan mata tak fokus. "Ada sesuatu yang mau kamu akui kepadaku?"

"Nggak," hanya itu jawaban Woojin. Jihoon menyentakkan baju Woojin ke depan, mata terpaku pada bibir Woojin seraya condong ke arah pacarnya. Woojin memalingkan muka pada detik terakhir, dan Jihoon merasakan ada sesuatu meledak di dalam dirinya.

Dia memberengut. "Apa yang membuatmu sangat takut, Woojin?"

Jihoon melepas kasar cengkramannya pada baju Woojin tanpa menuntut jawaban dan pergi. Dia sadar orang-orang yang lewat telah menonton dalam diam. Tak ada yang normal dari dua anak lelaki yang saling mencengkram baju dan masing-masing muka mereka hanya berjarak sepuluh senti di lorong kampus. Tentu saja mereka akan menjadi tontonan yang menarik.

Suasana meja langsung menjadi dingin setelah Jihoon duduk dan Woojin mengikuti tak lama kemudian, menolak untuk mengakui keberadaan satu sama lain. Jihoon akan merasa bersalah apabila dia sedang dalam kondisi waras, tapi dia terlalu murka untuk peduli.

* * *

"Ada apa sebenarnya, hyeong? Seisi kampus gempar membicarakan _nearly-fist-fight_ antara hyeong dan Woojin-hyeong tempo hari. Sampai menarik kerah baju segala?"

Jihoon meninju bantal milik Daehwi beberapa kali lagi, melemparnya garang. Jinyoung kelihatan takut dan menyesal berat telah bertanya. Jihoon menghela napas, memijat dahinya. "Nggak ada apa-apa."

"Hyeong paling nggak bisa bohong," komentar Daehwi. Dia memungut bantal yang Jihoon telantarkan dan melemparnya tepat ke muka sang anak teater. "Bukannya lebih baik cerita daripada membuat keputusan sepihak? Lebih sedikit kesempatan untuk berbuat tolol."

Bantal yang mendarat di mukanya Jihoon lempar balik geram. "Kecuali kalau cerita ke orang yang tolol juga."

"Kalau begitu, pulang. Hyeong bilang begini dan begitu tapi sudah beberapa hari ini setiap pulang dari kampus selalu ke rumahku terus!" Daehwi berteriak, menghindari bantal terbang.

Jihoon kesal setengah mati. "Di baju Woojin ada noda tint yang sengaja digosok-gosok biar hilang, kau pikir kenapa aku nggak mau ke apartemennya?" tanya anak itu.

Daehwi dan Jinyoung mendadak diam. Helaan napas keluar dari bibirnya. Jihoon mengambil bantal dari lantai, memegangnya erat seolah meminta kekuatan. Bibirnya terbuka, dan dia mulai bercerita.

* * *

Ada sudut di bangsal yang sunyi dan kosong saat jam makan siang, namun sinar matahari masuk ke sana dan menyinari pojok itu. Jihoon berjalan mendekati sudut itu ketika mendapati Woojin duduk bersila melawan tembok, kotak bekal tersebar di depannya dan menatap Jihoon.

Jihoon tidak berkata apa-apa dan beranjak duduk di dekatnya. Dia juga bawa kotak bekal. Seraya dia membukanya dan mengeluarkan sumpit, Woojin bersuara. "Maaf."

"Kenapa?" tanya Jihoon, meletakkan kotak bekalnya di lantai dan menatap Woojin. Anak itu mengalihkan pandangan. Lagi-lagi. Jakunnya bergerak-gerak dan telinganya memerah, tanda bahwa anak itu merasa gugup. Atau malu. Atau keduanya. "Aku nggak tahu untuk apa kamu minta maaf."

"Kamu ke apartemenku pulang kuliah ini?" tanya Woojin tidak menyambung dengan topik sebelumnya. Ada sesuatu di dalam matanya yang membuat Jihoon bungkam. Dia mengambil roti dari kotak bekal dan mulai memakannya, menolak menjawab. "Ya?" Suara Woojin memohon.

"Kamu ingin aku datang?" Jihoon mengamati Woojin yang mengangguk. Anak itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lapangan bangsal, melanjutkan mengunyah roti. "Baiklah. Tolong cium aku dulu."

Permintaannya terdengar lucu karena sopan. Kecuali Woojin nyaris mematahkan lehernya karena menoleh terlalu cepat. Dia menutup mata, seolah telah memprediksi permintaan itu datang dan menggestur supaya Jihoon mendekat. "Sini."

Tanpa malu-malu Jihoon beranjak dan duduk di pangkuan Woojin. Anak itu terkekeh, "Maksudku di sampingku, tapi baiklah."

Sorot matanya berubah seketika. Pelan-pelan, Woojin melingkarkan lengannya di antara badan Jihoon. Dia mengecup pipi Jihoon ringan, jemari berkutat dengan kancing kemeja Jihoon, menarik kerahnya hingga leher Jihoon terkespos.

Jihoon menghela napas dan memeluk pacarnya erat. Dia memilih tidak berkomentar bagaimana Woojin menghindari mencium bibirnya.

.

"Seingatku aku minta dicium, bukan dibuatkan cupang di leher."

Lehernya seperti baru disedot _vacuum_ _cleaner_. Jihoon mematikan fitur kamera ponselnya, menatap Woojin yang memakan bekal seolah tak ada apa-apa. "Kamu punya _fetish_ bikin leher orang lain memar-memar, heh?"

"Cuma kamu," jawab Woojin singkat, memasukkan daging ayam ke dalam mulutnya. Dia menyeringai, sangat menikmati melihat bekas-bekas yang tertinggal di leher Jihoon. Jihoon mendengus, menutup kancing kerah kemejanya.

"Ayo pergi, kalau begitu," kata Jihoon pelan, beberapa menit mereka dilingkupi suasana hening. Dia membereskan bekalnya dan melirik ke arah Woojin yang juga bersiap-siap. Sesaat, Jihoon menyandarkan wajahnya dekat pada bibir Woojin, hanya disapa oleh gestur kaku memalingkan muka pacarnya.

Jihoon menatap Woojin yang menolaknya untuk kesekian kali. Dia menggigit bibir menahan kesal, memutuskan untuk langsung pergi. Dia sedang tak ingin bertengkar. Apalagi dia harus ke apartemen Woojin begitu pulang kuliah.

* * *

"Ah, capek," keluh Jihoon melempar handuk ke sembarang arah, mendaratkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Woojin yang tadinya sibuk bermain game melototi handuk yang terpapar di lantai, memukul pundak Jihoon ringan.

"Pungut handuknya."

Jihoon membuka cukup satu mata. "Aku ngantuk. Mau tidur." Dia menarik selimut dan menutupi badannya, berbalik memunggungi Woojin. Dia merasakan Woojin turun dari ranjang dan suara handuk digantung di tempatnya. Sisi ranjang menurun, Woojin kembali duduk di sampingnya.

"Jihoon." Suara Woojin memanggil. Jihoon menggeliat dan membenarkan posisi selimut, mata masih tertutup rapat. Dua-duanya tahu Jihoon masih terjaga dan sadar untuk mendengar panggilan Woojin. "Jihoon, kamu akan begini terus? Aku mau bicara sekarang, dan kamu malah nggak mau mendengarnya."

Sisi Jihoon yang keras kepala menang, jadi dia tidak bergerak lagi ataupun membuka matanya. Sesaat kemudian terdengar helaan napas berat Woojin seraya lelaki itu pergi sesaat untuk mematikan lampu dan berbaring di sebelahnya menyisakan sejarak di antara mereka.

* * *

Pagi itu, Jihoon dibangunkan dari mimpinya oleh tangan Woojin yang menggoyang-goyangkan pundaknya pelan. Jam di dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, kamar sudah terang benderang. Jihoon punya kelas pagi pada jam sepuluh, jadi dia tidak menepis tangan Woojin seperti biasanya.

"Aku buatkan sarapan," kata Woojin pelan. "Kutunggu di ruang makan, oke?"

Jihoon mengangguk singkat dan segera mandi. Ketika sedang merapikan bajunya, dia melihat tasnya yang tergolek di sisi ruang kamar Woojin.

 _Daehwi manggut-manggut sok tahu. Dia merogoh-rogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan suatu benda kecil. "Woojin hyeong nggak bakal tahu. Dengan cara ini, hyeong bisa memojokkan Woojin hyeong."_

 _"Ini kelihatan seperti barang biasa," komentar Jihoon setengah tidak percaya. "Jangan sampai nanti Woojin malah melihatnya dan curiga."_

 _Bibir Daehwi tertarik menuju senyum mengerikan. "Nggak bakal. Percaya saja."_

 _Jihoon menatapnya ngeri. "Kenapa kau seperti punya segala hal, sih? Jinyoung, kau harusnya takut padanya."_

Jihoon keluar dari kamar bersikap biasa saja. Woojin sudah duduk di meja makan, perhatian menuju ponsel. Ketika Jihoon duduk, Woojin tersenyum tipis. "Hai. Kamu mau ikut aku pergi setelah selesai makan?"

"Aku akan disini dulu setidaknya sampai jam sembilan," jawab Jihoon. "Ada tugas yang belum kubereskan. Nanti kukunci apartemennya begitu aku pergi."

Woojin mengangguk. Dia tak berkomentar apa-apa lagi dan sarapan itu hening seluruhnya. Ketika mereka selesai makan, Woojin pergi sesaat ke kamarnya untuk berkumur. Saat itu Jihoon mengeluarkan barang yang diberikan Daehwi. Dia menatap barang itu lama.

"Hei," kata Woojin setelah tak lama kemudian, siap untuk pergi. "Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa matikan lampu dan kunci pintunya setelah kamu berangkat."

Tangan Jihoon menangkap lengan Woojin tepat sebelum dia berbalik pergi. Untuk sesaat, Jihoon merasakan deja vu. "Cium aku dulu."

Woojin tidak menghela napas atau menghindar seperti sebelum-belumnya. Dia menatap bibir Jihoon dan menunduk menciumnya penuh. Secara impulsif, Jihoon mengalungkan lengan di sekeliling leher pacarnya dan membalas. Sorak sorai berdengung di kepalanya.

Sesi yang tadinya hanya sekedar kecupan ringan menjadi serius dengan pagutan selama beberapa menit. Jihoon tiba-tiba ada di sofa, napas tercekat dan penampilan Woojin jadi tak begitu rapi lagi. Mereka memisahkan diri, menatap satu sama lain sampai pada akhirnya Jihoon tertawa kecil.

Seperti merasakan ada sesuatu yang salah, Woojin bergegas mengaca. Mukanya langsung berubah gelap melihat bayangan dirinya di ponsel memiliki bibir yang super cemong dengan tint.

"Kamu!" bentak Woojin kesal, mencubit pipi Jihoon. "Akhirnya kamu balas dendam, huh? Dasar keras kepala."

Jihoon merajuk, melepaskan tangan Woojin secara paksa dari wajahnya. "Kamu duluan yang nggak mau dekat-dekat. Aku kesal."

"Heh. Kamu tau nggak sih aku digodain sama teman-temanku begitu datang dengan kaus yang ada noda tintnya malam itu? Lagian ngapain kamu pakai tint lalu sengaja kamu paparkan ke kausku waktu kita di toilet?"

"Itu..." Jihoon terdiam untuk sesaat, merasa dipojokkan. "Lagian kenapa, sih? Aku sakit hati begitu kamu pulang tintnya kamu gosok-gosok seolah itu hal yang sangat tabu untukmu!"

"Nggak ada yang mau jalan-jalan dengan noda tint di kausnya, Jihoon! Apalagi di bibir. Kalau kamu nggak pakai tint, aku oke-oke aja menciummu sepanjang hari."

Jihoon merengut sekarang. "Bodo amat. Pokoknya sekarang aku sudah balas dendam." Dia melipat tangan di depan dada dan memasang muka ketus, tapi pecah jadi senyum melihat muka Woojin yang cemong.

Woojin menggerutu, mengelap bibirnya dengan tissue. "Bukannya tadi kamu nggak pakai tint? Bibirmu nggak semerah itu sebelumnya."

"Aku dikasih tint nggak berwarna yang pelan-pelan jadi merah sama Daehwi. Katanya nggak bakal ketahuan! Dan ternyata benaran nggak ketahuan." Jihoon tertawa sepuasnya.

* * *

Akhirnya Woojin telat ke kelasnya karena sibuk membersihkan wajahnya. Malam itu mereka nonton film di ruang tengah sambil membicarakan Daehwi yang menjadi dalang dari semua itu.

"Jadi taruhannya bagaimana?"

Jihoon tertawa pelan mengingat ekspresi kesal Daehwi yang tidak bisa melanjutkan taruhan. "Dibatalkan. Terlalu rumit kata mereka."

"Bilang gara-gara taruhan itu kita hampir putus." Woojin mendengus, terkekeh. Jihoon mendelik. Woojin mengangkat bahu. "Mina juga cerita katanya dia ikut kena marah. Kenapa?"

"Dia bagian dari sekongkolnya Daehwi. Aku tahu. Dia memang harus ikut kalau soal gosip kampus."

Woojin hanya tertawa. Jihoon memperhatikannya sampai tawa Woojin memadam, dan mereka bertatapan. Film diabaikan sepenuhnya. "Hei, kamu mau cium aku? Mumpung nggak pakai tint." Celetuk Jihoon iseng.

Senyum di bibir Woojin merekah. Dan kali ini, dia tidak menghindar.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

\- hayo siapa yang ngira woojin selingkuh! aku seneng bikin cerita yang nge-troll begini. hehe :) provokatornya selalu daehwi, _because he's everybody little shit._

\- jihoon kalo pake _tint_ emang nggak pernah setengah-setengah. bibirnya selalu merah kayak abis makan samyang dua piring. tapi cocok banget sama imejnya yang sekarang. apalagi ditambah rambut merahnya itu, whoa...

\- terima kasih sudah membaca!


End file.
